All You Wanted
by Love Mamo
Summary: This is a Squall and Rinoa story with a song added in. Squall and Rinoa are together and remember the memories of their times together as they remember their love. The song All You Wanted is feautured in the story.


**All You Wanted**

Here is a tribute to Squall and Rinoa. I remember when I first heard this song right away I thought of Rinoa singing it to Squall. I thought I'd make a songfic. Squall and Rinoa are a great couple. Here are real quotes from the game by Squall and Rinoa and their love relating to the song beginning with the first lyric.

"Rinoa.", Squall said. Squall and Rinoa were together in the cafeteria.

"Yes?", Rinoa asked.

"You are so important to me. I was remembering our times together.", Squall said.

"I remember how we got together and how I loved you.", Rinoa said.

**I wanted to be like you**

Squall and Rinoa were waiting outside after he helped her when she was about to fall. They began to talk as Squall showed her his ring. She asked him about his ring and the lion on it and he told her about the lion on his ring. He explained why he admired lions and his ring.

"Lions are known for their great strength and pride.", Squall said.

"Hmm...great strength...pride...Kinda like you, Squall.", Rinoa said.

"I wish.", Squall replied.

"So that's what you call it. You know Zell said he'll make me one exactly like it. Who knows, maybe I can become like a lion, too.", Rinoa said. She smiled at Squall.

**I wanted everything**

Rinoa walked over to Squall's bed in his dorm room and looked at him. She smiled over at him.

"Hey. You looked so adorable, sleeping like a baby.", Rinoa said. She looked at Squall. "Come on, get up. Let's go.", Rinoa said, smiling.

"Go where?". Squall asked.

"Give me a tour of the Garden.", Rinoa said playfully.

"...Is this another one of your orders?", Squall asked.

"No. I just want you to show me around.", Rinoa began. She looked at Squall. "You know, to get acquainted with the place. Please?", Rinoa asked.

**So I tried to be like you**

Squall and Rinoa were talking about the battle. Squall sat by Rinoa and Rinoa spoke to him.

"Squall? You have to voice your feelings, or else I won't understand.", Rinoa said.

"I guess...I'm getting scared. Sometimes...when I'm with all of you... I...feel like we're on the same wavelength...you know?", Rinoa began. She looked around. "But when the battles start happening, it's different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and...I get left behind. I try to catch up.", Rinoa told him.

**And I got swept away**

Squall and Rinoa were walking to the Sorceress Parade. Squall helped her and Rinoa told him about how being with him is what gives her strength. She told him about her worry. Squall told her he understood.

"Just stay close to me.", Squall said.

**I didn't know that it was so cold**

Squall and Rinoa were together. They were a couple and were in space on the Ragnorak, the airship. They had become boyfriend and girlfriend and Rinoa was in Squall's arms. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Why are you holding on to me like this?", Squall asked.

"You don't like this, Squall?", Rinoa asked.

"Just not used to it.", Squall replied.

"How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?", Rinoa asked her boyfriend, Squall.

"I can't remember anything about my parents... But...Ellone was there for me. Ellone was there to hold my hand.", Squall said.

"Made you feel safe and secure?", Rinoa asked.

"Sure. But she left. Just disappeared.", Squall said.

**And you needed someone to show you the way**

Squall stood as he spoke. He was on the airship and knew that Rinoa was the most important person to him. She was the one who opened him up and helped him trust again. She was his girlfriend. Being her boyfriend is what made him happy. Being with her helped him trust again. He made a decision.

"The only thing I know is Rinoa. The only thing I want to do for sure right now is for Rinoa. We're going to get Rinoa back!", Squall said.

**So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes I'd take you away**

Squall and Rinoa were a couple and together. They were so happy to be together and be boyfriend and girlfriend. Rinoa helped him change. They visited the orphanage and were talking about their relationship and the sorceress issue. Rinoa told Squall about a dream she had. Squall comforted her and made a promise.

"How about this... I'll be here...", Squall said.

"...Why?", Rinoa asked.

"The reason why you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet.", Squall said.

"Promised...?", Rinoa asked.

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise.", Squall said.

"I'll be here, too. It's a promise! Thanks, Squall! Next time, we'll meet for sure!", Rinoa said happily.

**If you want to I can save you**

Squall hugged Rinoa. He held his girlfriend on the ship. He looked up. He wished he knew which path to take.

I don't know what to do... This is just another crossroad in my life. But, for the first time, I don't know which way to go. I've come this far because I've...fallen for you. ...Rinoa..., Squall thought.

**I can take you away from here**

Squall and Rinoa were together as they spoke. Squall and Rinoa were girlfriend and boyfriend. Squall felt that Rinoa's love saved him and made him become happy. Squall told Rinoa how he'd support her even if she was become a sorceress.

"Don't worry. Trust me.", Squall said.

"...I trust you. Well, until you find a way, maybe... Maybe I should stay in Esthar, at the memorial? Wouldn't that be better?", Rinoa asked. She smiled at Squall.

"No...That'd be pointless. I'll just end up gong after you again.", Squall said. He looked at his girlfriend lovingly. "Rinoa...Just stay close to me.", Squall said.

"Oh... Those words!", Rinoa said.

"What?", Squall asked.

"That's what started everything.", Rinoa said.

**So lonely inside**

Squall held Rinoa in his arms. They were together on the airship as they talked about Squall's past.

"You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?", Rinoa asked.

"I was always alone...", Squall said.

"Squall... You missed out on all the good things in life. You've missed out on so much.", Rinoa said.

"...Maybe", Squall replied.

"Definitely.", Rinoa said.

**So busy out there**

"It's a grueling battle, and I'm sure you guys are all exhausted. But I don't want to have any regrets. I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day.", Squall said.

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

Earlier before then, Squall was remembering his first meetings with Rinoa.

First time we met was the day I became a SeeD. We met again...in Timber... We had a lot of arguments at first. But in time, things began to change. You were looking at me...You smiled when our eyes met. It made me feel calm, tranquil, Squall thought.

**I'm sinking slowly **

Squall and Rinoa were on the ship together. The speaker was telling Squall information. Squall turned the speaker off and comforted Rinoa.

"I'm scared, Squall.", Rinoa said. Squall bent down next to Rinoa. "I don't wanna go back.", Rinoa said. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa and comforted her.

**So hurry hold me**

Squall and Rinoa were together on ship. They were on the airship and Rinoa looked at Squall lovingly.

"Give me a hug.", Rinoa said happily. "A real tight one! I need to know that I'm alive!", Rinoa said.

**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on**

Squall and Rinoa were together as they traveled together through the air.

"I'll...Probably disappear...", Rinoa said.

"Just stay by my side. I won't let you disappear!", Squall said.

**Please can you tell me **

Squall and Rinoa were on the ship together.

"Thank you, Squall. You rescued me again. I can't thank you enough.", Rinoa said.

"Don't worry about it. I just did what I wanted to do.", Squall said.

**So I can finally see**

Squall and Rinoa kissed on the balcony.

**Where you go when you're gone**

Squall and Rinoa were together at night by the concert.

"So, what's on your mind? Do you have any dreams, Squall? Anything you want to do with your life?", Rinoa asked.

"That's something I'd rather not talk about. What about you?", Squall asked.

"...I don't know. I guess I'd rather not talk about the future, either. But right now... ...I wanna stay right here...like this.", Rinoa said.

**If you want to I can save you**

Squall and Rinoa were together on the ship and Rinoa was in Squall's arms.

"...Maybe. No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees.

Those were your words, Rinoa.", Squall said. "We'll figure out what to do once we get back."

**I can take you away from here**

Squall and Rinoa were together and Rinoa was in Squall's arms. They were on the airship together.

"Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness...", Rinoa said.

"We can make it home, right?", Rinoa asked.

"We an only hope." Squall said.

**So lonely inside**

When Squall was young, he'd sit outside the orphanage.

"Sis... I'm...all alone. But I'm doing my best... I'll be ok without you, Sis.", Squall said.

**So busy out there**

Squall was on board the Garden and made the leader.

What should I do first? I have to give orders to everybody. It's my responsibility. What should I say? Come on think, Squall thought.

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

Squall went to the Sorceress Memorial to rescue Rinoa.

"Rinoa, hold on! I'll get you out in a sec!", Squall said. "What am I supposed to do? Come on!", Squall exclaimed.

Squall cut open the seal and ran into Rinoa's arms. Squall hugged Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa hugged.

"Squall, don't! I'm a sorceress.", Rinoa said.

"I don't care.", Squall said.

Squall and Rinoa hugged each other again.

**All you wanted was somebody who cares**

Squall and Rinoa were together as they spoke. They were a couple and at the orphanage and talked about Rinoa's experience.

"I can't guarantee anything, either, if Ultimecia possesses me again... You saw me. She controlled me in outer space and made me break Adel's seal.", Rinoa said. "What might happen next time? What will I end up doing? Will I end up fighting everyone?...Scary thought, isn't it?", Rinoa asked.

Rinoa..., Squall began.

Squall looked forward, making a promise.

Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll...I'll be your knight., Squall promised his love.

**If you need me you know I'll be there**

Rinoa and Squall were together at the concert.

"Squall, we wanna help you, as much as we can, for as long as we can.", Rinoa said.

**If you want to I can save you**

In space.

"I've never felt this way in my life.", Squall said.

On the Pandora.

"No! I'll never hand over Rinoa!", Squall said.

**I can take you away from here**

Squall and Rinoa were together and outside the ship. Squall went to his girlfriend, Rinoa's side and comforted her. She turned back.

"Oh... I still have your ring.", Rinoa said.

"You keep it.", Squall said.

"You sure?", Rinoa asked.

"Yeah.", Squall said.

**So lonely inside**

...Am I...alone, Squall thought. Rinoa? I want to hear your voice. Which way...do I go? I can't make it back...alone. "Rinoa?", Squall called. Am I...all alone again? Where...am I, Squall thought.

**So busy out there**

Before then, Squall and Rinoa were together at night. Squall now had to command the Garden and become the leader. He would have to give orders now. Rinoa comforted him.

"What is it?", Squall asked.

"Umm...well it's about your promotion.", Rinoa said. "Things are gonna get real tough for you, huh?", Rinoa asked, comforting him.

I don't want to think about it, Squall thought.

"Squall, I'm sure there'll be a lot of difficult things that you'll have to deal with from now on.", Rinoa said. She sat near Squall. "We were talking about that, and saying how you'll probably try to handle everything on your own.", Rinoa said.

I probably will, Squall thought.

"But really, we were saying that...well... You can't handle everything on your own.", Rinoa said.

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

Squall and Rinoa were in space together.

"Squall...thank you. I heard your voice.", Rinoa said.

"...I can't believe it.", Squall replied.

"Are we gonna make it?", Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry.", Squall said.

**Please can you tell me**

Squall carried Rinoa on his back and gently lay her down.

I wonder what everyone's doing...? They're probably laughing at me. Or maybe they're angry..., Squall thought, He carried Rinoa gently in his arms and lay her down.

"What do you think?" "To tell you the truth...I worry too much about what other people think of me." "That's a secret between you and me. Got that?", Squall said.

**So I can finally see**

Rinoa ran to Squall in the field.

**Where you go when you're gone**

Squall and Rinoa were on the ship together.

"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you...", Rinoa said.

Squall and Rinoa remembered their times together. They were in the cafeteria.

"Rinoa.", Squall said.

"Yes?", Rinoa asked.

"Remember when I took the ring back and told you I'd get it changed?", Squall asked.

"Yeah.", Rinoa replied.

"Here it is.", Squall said. He handed her the newly made ring he had given her before. Now, inside the lion was a jewel.

"Squall…", Rinoa said. She turned it around and looked at the message on the back.

"Marry me, Rinoa.", the message said.

"Squall!", Rinoa exclaimed.

"Our love has gone through a lot and we will always be together.", Squall said.

"Yes, forever.", Rinoa said. Squall placed the ring on Rinoa's finger again as he put his arm around her. Rinoa rested her head on Squall's shoulder and smiled.


End file.
